Cita a Ciegas
by MasasinMaze
Summary: A veces aventurarse a cosas desconocidas puede resultar en algo bueno, como es el caso de asistir a una cita a ciegas a causa de que tus amigos cuando estabas ebrio te convencieron. Vale que la causa no fuera muy bonita pero lo importante es el resultado de ese encuentro en el cual Izuku pensará que fue una buena decisión.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo surgió este fic en mi mente, ya antes quería hacer un fic con Setsuna y al leer lo último del Manga entonces la vena de la inspiración comenzó a palpitar, por lo tanto aquí tienen un fic Izutsuna. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Cita a Ciegas**_

La oscuridad de la noche solo es contrarrestada por la hermosa luz de la luna llena y la luz artificial provenientes de las farolas del parque que a esas horas se encontraba casi completamente deshabitado. No era del todo extraño considerando que eran las 10 de la noche de un sábado en el cual se estaba llevando a cabo un gran desfile en medio de la ciudad y por lo tanto la cantidad de personas en ese parque se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

Nos enfocamos en una de esas personas, pero no alguien común, sino que es el pilar de la esperanza para la sociedad, el símbolo de la paz, el héroe número uno y sucesor de All Might, el héroe Deku, quien en esos momentos no estaba laborando como héroe y solo era Izuku Midoriya, un joven sentado en una banca de un parque esperando a su cita a ciegas.

Y si, el símbolo de la paz se vio rebajado a tener que asistir a una cita a ciegas. La razón… la verdad resulta algo penoso el decirlo. Resulta que el peliverde ha tenido una gran cantidad de oportunidades para formalizar una relación con alguna chica, pero debido a su meta de ser el número uno no logró concretar nada.

Por esa razón en la última reunión que tuvo con sus amigos que ya eran héroes de renombre, se emborracharon hasta el punto en el que él llegó a aceptar la propuesta de Kaminari, Sero y Mineta de tener una cita a ciegas. No es que él estuviera interesado especialmente en encontrar pareja, pero digamos que su baja resistencia al alcohol lo orilló a dar su palabra de que asistiría a ese lugar, sus amigos solo le dijeron que les dejara el resto y en un chasquido ya se encontraba allí.

Vestía de botas negras, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, camisa verde con un saco negro encima, básicamente estaba preparado para su cita, la cual estaba media hora tarde de la hora acordada que le dieron sus amigos.

 **-Supongo que no vendrá, de verdad nunca vuelvo a beber con esos tres-** , se dijo así mismo Izuku con cansancio mientras se levantaba de la banca para observar la hora y suspirar.

La verdad había asistido solo porque dio su palabra, pero sin duda una pequeña parte de si estaba interesada en conocer a esa misteriosa cita, ¿la conocía?, ¿era agradable?, ¿era linda?, se hacia esa clase de preguntas y no podía negar que en algún momento esa intriga se comenzó a volver ansiedad por llegar a conocerla, pero esa ansiedad a medida que esperaba que apareciera se volvió desilusión.

 **-No debí de haber venido si al final nadie vendría, si es una broma de ellos me las pagaran-** , dijo esta vez con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaba a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras que la luz de las farolas eran su única compañía a su alrededor.

 **-¡Oye espera!, ¡ya llegué!-** , exclamaba una voz femenina con fuerza desde atrás del peliverde, el cual al oírle se giró para ver de quién provenía con intriga.

Cabe decir que grata fue su sorpresa al ver a una hermosa y por qué no decirlo, Sexy chica de largo y ondulado cabello verde oscuro acercándose a paso rápido mientras que parecía arreglarse el peinado en el camino.

Izuku estaba algo atontado por la belleza de la chica, le parecía en cierta medida familiar pero no llegaba a recordarla del todo. De cualquier manera espero en su lugar hasta que la peliverde llegó al frente suyo terminándose de arreglar el pelo.

Ella tiene unos grandes ojos, dientes afilados y su cabellera llega hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lleva puesto un top negro con volantes que descubría sus hombros y se pegaba a su figura de modelo dejando al descubierto su ombligo dándole un aire más sexy, también viste un pantalón verde oscuro que resalta sus esbeltas y bien formadas piernas además de su firme y por no haber otra palabra adecuada, provocativo trasero. Finalizando llevaba unas botas negras de cuero hasta las pantorrillas, un collar de plata en su cuello y llevaba consigo una pequeña cartera con diseño de escamas verdes de reptil.

 **-¿Tú quién eres?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la hermosa chica con una curiosidad que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, teorizaba que era su cita ya que era imposible que alguien como ella estaría un sábado en la noche en un parque casi vacío.

 **-Que cruel, no puedo creer que no me recuerdes, Midoriya-** , dijo la chica con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes filosos mientras fingía estar ofendida.

 **-¿Nos conocemos de antes?-** , le preguntó el peliverde ahora más intrigado que antes.

 **-Veamos… ¿te suena de algo el nombre Setsuna?-** , le preguntó la chica con cierto aire coqueto mientras se acercaba más a Izuku, el cual se sonrojo ante la cercanía que tenia de la bien dotada peliverde que simplemente rebosaba de un aire de sensualidad.

 **-E-Ella si no mal recuerdo era una de las estudiantes de la clase B de Yuuei-** , respondió Izuku tratando de mantener la calma mientras recordaba a la hermosa chica que había entrado por recomendación.

 **-¿Y eso no te dice nada en este momento?-** , preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida ante lo lento que estaba siendo el símbolo de la paz para entrar en razón.

Izuku meditó la pregunta hasta que se inclinó por ver a fondo la apariencia de la chica al frente suyo.

Bajo la mirada y de allí estudió atentamente el sensual cuerpo de la peliverde hasta finalmente terminar viendo el rostro de ella que ahora le miraba con más picardía que antes.

 **-Vaya vaya, no esperaba que fueras así de atrevido, Midoriya-** , le dijo la chica a Izuku, el cual se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y se alejó avergonzado.

 **-¡L-Lo siento!, no fue mi i-intención verte de esa forma, ¡b-bueno si lo era pero no por las razones que crees!-** , se disculpaba Izuku moviendo sus manos con nervios y las mejillas sonrojadas.

 **-Solo bromeaba, de cualquier manera ya debes de recordarme después de echarme el ojo de esa manera-** , le dijo la chica a Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su cintura y apoyaba su peso en una pierna.

 **-E-Eres Setsuna Tokage, ¿verdad?, estabas en la clase B en Yuuei por recomendación-** , contestó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa al por fin saber la identidad de la chica al frente suyo que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Te costó lo suyo, señor héroe número uno-** , le dijo Setsuna en tono bromista.

 **-E-Es que ya pasaron tres años desde que nos graduamos-** , trató de excusarse el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-De cualquier manera, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?-** , le preguntó Setsuna y el peliverde se mostró confundido.

 **-¿De qué hablas, Tokage-san?-** , preguntó Izuku y la chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

 **-Puedes llamarme Setsuna simplemente-** , le dijo ella al peliverde que asintió con un poco de vergüenza.

 **-S-Setsuna-san-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y Tokage asintió con alegría.

 **-Supongo que no olvidaste por qué nos encontramos hoy, ¿cierto?, vamos a tener una cita-** , le dijo Setsuna y el peliverde al escucharle pareció sorprendido al recordar eso.

 **-S-Supongo que es cierto, ¿pero estas segura de tener una cita con alguien como yo?-** , le preguntó Izuku mientras que desviaba la vista en otra dirección con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Por supuesto tonto, vine aquí solamente para encontrarme contigo-** , respondió Setsuna con una linda sonrisa.

 **-¿Acaso no era una cita a ciegas?-** , le preguntó Izuku intrigado.

 **-Pues no para mí, Kendo me dijo que me encontrara contigo aquí, ¿acaso no te dijeron que sería yo?-** , le preguntó Setsuna curiosa.

 **-Para nada, pero me alegra que seas tú y no algún viejo vagabundo del parque-** , respondió Izuku en broma para desviar la conversación en otra dirección, causando que Setsuna soltara una pequeña risilla.

 **-Haha, en serio tienes suerte de tener a una linda mujer joven como yo como compañía-** , dijo Setsuna mientras que le guiñaba un ojo al peliverde que sonrió nervioso.

 **-S-Supongo que podemos ir a comer, honestamente no he cenado nada-** , propuso Izuku mientras se llevaba una mano al estómago.

 **-Me parece bien, por algunos acontecimientos yo tampoco pude comer-** , contestó ella con una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano de Izuku sorprendiéndolo.

 **-¿Q-Qué haces, Setsuna-san?-** , preguntó Izuku nervioso y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentir la suave y delicada mano de Setsuna sujetando la suya.

 **-Solo hago lo que se hace en una cita-** , respondió ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, causando que Izuku ensanchara los ojos.

 _Ba-Dump Ba-Dump_

Escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón y solo tragó con fuerza para calmarse.

 **-¿N-Nos vamos?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, recibiendo un asentimiento de Setsuna para luego ambos irse caminando del lugar.

* * *

Caminaron hablando un poco sobre las cosas se habían hecho desde que se graduaron. De Izuku no hubo mucho misterio más que nada porque aun antes de graduarse la prensa tenía los reflectores sobre él así como con Bakugou y TodorokI, por lo tanto sus logros como héroe y su llegada al primer puesto es conocimiento general en la actualidad.

Setsuna por su parte después de graduarse, trabajó por un tiempo en una agencia en el extranjero hasta hace un año cuando volvió a Japón, donde lo primero que hizo es encontrarse con todos sus amigos de la clase B para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, desde entonces ha estado compartiendo apartamento con Kendo.

Ahora Izuku y Setsuna estaban entrando a un restaurante familiar que en el primer piso tenían las mesas llenas y decidieron subir por las escaleras al segundo donde encontraron una mesa desocupada cerca del ventanal de la pared que daba vista al exterior.

 **-Este lugar es muy bonito, aunque preferiría que no hubiera tanta gente-** , dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa mientras que ella e Izuku tomaban asiento en la mesa.

 **-Es normal si tenemos en cuenta que es un sábado en la noche y las parejas acostumbran a salir a esta hora-** , comentó Izuku con calma mientras miraba las otras mesas que mayormente estaban ocupadas por parejas.

 **-Oh, ¿entonces estas diciendo que somos pareja, cierto?-** , preguntó Setsuna con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Izuku que se rascó la nuca nervioso.

 **-N-No me refería a eso en realidad-** , contestó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y Setsuna soltó una pequeña risilla divertida.

 **-Te pones nervioso con facilidad considerando que eres el símbolo de la paz, casi no parece que hayas disuelto a la liga de villanos-** , dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una mano para mirar a Izuku.

 **-P-Pues no lo hice yo solo, hubieron varios más héroes que tienen más mérito que yo-** , contestó con algo de pena mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Aha, ¿tú crees que las noticias no llegan al extranjero?, todo el mundo sabe que fuiste tú quien decidió el resultado-** , dijo Setsuna divertida.

 **-D-De cualquier manera prefiero escucharte a ti Setsuna-san, ¿Cómo es Alemania?-** , preguntó Izuku con tranquilidad enfocando su atención en la peliverde.

 **-Es bonito sí, pero sin duda no hay nada como aquí, allá los héroes varones son más… idiotas-** , respondía la pelinegra con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso son peores que Mineta?-** , preguntó Izuku divertido queriendo desquitarse un poco con su pervertido amigo pelimorado.

 **-¿Ese enano con cabello de pelotas moradas?, Mhm… en realidad puede que si-** , contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras cerraba los ojos.

Luego llega una mesera de cabello castaño amarrado en dos colas laterales para atenderlos a ellos.

 **-Disculpen la espera, como habrán notado estamos llenos como es costumbre los sábados-** , dijo la mesera con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras llevaba una libreta para anotar órdenes.

 **-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar-** , le dijo Izuku a la mesera con una expresión amigable captando la atención de ella.

 **-Muchas gracias señ… u-un momento, ¡u-usted es Deku!-** , exclamó la chica sorprendida mientras señalaba al peliverde al haberlo identificado como el mejor héroe.

 **-P-Por favor baje la voz, en estos momentos no quiero atraer mucho la atención-** , le pidió Izuku a la mesera con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y ella asintió rápidamente.

 **-P-Por supuesto, disculpe que me haya sobresaltado tanto, p-pero si no es molestia, ¿podría darme su autógrafo en mi libreta?, para Dailyn-** , preguntó la mesera de nombre Dailyn con una sonrisa y las mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras le extendía la libreta y un bolígrafo a Izuku.

 **-Claro, no hay problema-** , le respondió el peliverde con tranquilidad para luego autografiarle la libreta a la mesera mientras que Setsuna veía todo esto con aparente molestia. **-Toma-** , le dijo Izuku mientras le devolvía la libreta autografiada.

 **-M-Muchas gracias, ahora ¿Qué ordenaran?-** , preguntó con una amable sonrisa mirando solamente a Izuku, acción que irritó un poco más a Setsuna.

 **-Yo quiero un ramen sencillo de tamaño mediano-** , dijo Izuku y la mesera lo anotó en su libreta para luego voltearse a ver a Setsuna.

 **-¿Y qué desea la amiga del símbolo de la paz?-** , preguntó Dailyn con una sonrisa amigable que contrastaba con el ceño fruncido de Setsuna.

 **-Yo quiero un sándwich de pollo pequeño-** , respondió Setsuna y la mesera procedió a anotar su orden.

 **-¿Alguna cosa más, Deku-sama?-** , le preguntó Dailyn a Izuku con un tono algo meloso que hizo que la pelinegra llegara a su límite.

 **-La verdad es que si-** , dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa de lado captando la atención de la mesera e Izuku. **–Trae también una malteada de chocolate para parejas, necesito algo frio para pasar el calor que estoy sintiendo-** , decía ella con tono coqueto y una sonrisa sensual mientras que jalaba un poco su top como si hiciera calor, provocando que el peliverde pudiera ver un poco de sus grandes pechos.

 **-Yo creo que no hace tanto calor aquí-** , dijo la castaña manteniendo una sonrisa mientras que en su frente resaltaba una vena ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

 **-Yo creo que sí, ¿cierto, Darling?-** , le preguntó a Izuku girándose a verle con una mirada sensual que bien podía hacer caer rendidos a todos los hombres presentes en el lugar.

 **-C-Claro, puede que n-necesitemos una malteada bien fría, por favor-** , contestó Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a Dailyn que de la mala gana anotó la orden para luego irse de allí.

 **-HAHAHA, me encantó su cara, Hahahaha-** , se reía Setsuna con una mano en su estómago mientras que Izuku le veía algo confundido.

 **-¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas, Setsuna-san?-** , preguntó Izuku captando la atención de su acompañante que dejaba de reír.

 **-Pues porque parecía muy encariñada contigo en vez de hacer su trabajo y punto-** , respondió Setsuna volviendo a sentirse algo molesta mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-S-Solo estaba emocionada, no es su culpa-** , dijo el peliverde tratando de defender a la mesera castaña que en realidad no hizo nada malo, él de joven también se emocionaba con facilidad ante cualquier héroe que veía.

 **-Es cierto… ¡la culpa la tienes tú!-** , le dijo Setsuna de manera acusadora mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

 **-¿Y-Yo por qué?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido y algo nervioso.

 **-Tú te comportabas muy amable con ella sonriéndole con tanta confianza cuando ya tienes en frente a una hermosura como yo-** , respondió Setsuna cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada de Izuku.

 **-P-Pues lo lamento, no pensé que eso te fuera a molestar a ti Setsuna-san, mis disculpas-** , se disculpó Izuku apenado y agachando un poco la cabeza, acción que Setsuna vio de reojo y suspiró cansada.

 **-No te disculpes, no tienes culpa de nada, me gusta que seas amable con todos, siempre fuiste así en la escuela-** , dijo Setsuna girándose a ver al peliverde con una cálida sonrisa, causando que Izuku levante la mirada hacia ella.

 **-¿Entonces por qué te molestaste?-** , preguntó Izuku curioso y Tokage pareció meditar su respuesta por unos segundos.

 **-Pues creo que solo estaba algo celosa, no me gustó ver que le sonrieras a otra chica durante nuestra cita-** , confesó Setsuna sintiéndose algo tonta por pensar de esa manera.

 **-Aun así no era razón para mentirle haciéndole creer que somos pareja-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra con calma y voz bondadosa.

 **-Lo sé, pero sabes… hay una razón por la cual llegué tarde a nuestro encuentro-** , le dijo Setsuna a Izuku mientras que miraba el cielo nocturno a través del ventanal a su lado.

 **-¿Cuál fue?-** , preguntó Izuku curioso por la razón por la cual esperó treinta minutos en esa banca, teniendo que eludir a los vagabundos que le ofrecían alcohol.

 **-Es que me quedé probándome varias ropas diferentes ya que no me convencía ninguna, cuando ya me decidí por esta vi que estaba tarde y a toda velocidad fui al parque para ver que ya te estabas yendo-,** respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-P-Pues no tienes que preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que si logramos reunirnos para hablar-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra, causando que esta frunza un poco el ceño para voltearse a verle.

 **-¡La razón por la cual me arreglé tanto fue para que te fijaras más en mí!-** , exclamó dejando al peliverde sorprendido. **–Yo me negaba a aceptar una cita con cualquier chico que Kendo me presentaba porque a simple vista era evidente que eran unos patanes, por esa razón me emocioné tanto cuando me dijo que podría tener una cita contigo, porque sé que no eres igual a la gran mayoría de idiotas que he conocido-** , confesaba ella con seguridad mientras que su mirada estaba clavaba en el peliverde que estaba atónito.

Luego de eso Setsuna se mostró decaída mientras apoyaba su mentón en una mano y desviaba la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana. **–Pero tú ni siquiera sabias que te encontrarías conmigo y tus amigos fueron los que te obligaron a venir, aun así traté de acercarme más a ti pero en vez de una cita parecemos dos amigos poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas-** , dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras que ahora Izuku se sentía un poco culpable. **–Lo peor es que ni siquiera he recibido algún cumplido de tu parte-** , agregó en un susurró y ahora Izuku mostró una mirada decidida al momento de levantarse un poco de su asiento para apoyar las manos sobre la mesa.

 **-¡Lo siento, Setsuna-san!-** , exclamó agachando la cabeza causando que la pelinegra se voltee a verle sorprendida. **–Lamento que te hayas sentido así por mi culpa, es cierto que vine a causa de mis amigos pero aun así me he divertido hablando contigo y no quisiera que hubiera sido otra chica con la cual me hubiera encontrado-** , confesaba el peliverde mientras que Setsuna le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Luego de eso Izuku levantó la mirada para verle con una intensidad que causó que ella se sonrojara un poco. **–La verdad es que me he sentido muy cómodo a tu lado y tenía vergüenza de decirlo, pero en realidad pienso que estás muy hermosa Setsuna-san, opino que eres en verdad preciosa aun si no llevaras la ropa que ahora llevas puesta-** , declaró Izuku con seguridad en cada palabra que era sincera, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que una cálida y extraña sensación de felicidad creciera en Setsuna.

Ella solo sonrió algo burlona y coqueta mientras se llevaba una mano a una mejilla. **–Oh vaya, ¿estás diciendo que me vería preciosa desnuda, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Setsuna y de inmediato la cara de Izuku se tornó de varias tonalidades de rojo mientras sacaba vapor caliente de sus oídos, seguramente se hizo una imagen en su mente.

 **-¡N-No es como si q-quisiera verte de esa m-manera!, ¡m-me estás malinterpretando!-** , balbuceaba Izuku sentándose de nuevo en su silla mientras que movías las manos con nervios.

Setsuna al verlo nervioso sonrió ampliamente enseñando su blanca dentadura. **-En verdad me gusta que pueda molestarte tan fácilmente, eres adorable-** , le dijo al peliverde que pasaba sus nervios para fijar su atención en ella. **-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con nuestra cita, Darling?, ¿no te molesta que te llame así, verdad?-** , preguntó Setsuna divertida e Izuku asintió con alegría.

 **-No hay problema, después de todo yo te llamo por tu nombre-** , aceptó el peliverde para felicidad de la pelinegra. **–Y aún queda tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor, recuerda que debes ayudarme a beber la malteada de pareja que pedimos-** , le dijo con una sonrisa amigable, causando que Setsuna sonriera divertida mientras asentía.

 **-Por supuesto, Darling-** , respondió Setsuna con una hermosa sonrisa que nuevamente hizo sonrojar a Izuku que escuchó nuevamente algunos latidos de su corazón mientras que una cálida sensación crecía en su pecho.

* * *

Tiempo después la comida de ambos llegó y Setsuna aprovechó de disculparse con la mesera que dijo que no había problema. Izuku y Setsuna reían y conversaban jovialmente y en ocasiones la pelinegra le hacía una que otra broma al peliverde para verle avergonzado, cosa que le encantaba ver.

Al final ambos bebieron de la malteada de chocolate a través de dos pajitas, y a esa cercanía de sus rostros ambos se vieron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro como si estuvieran en trance. El ambiente se aligeró con una broma de Setsuna y después de eso se acostumbraban a esa cálida sensación que sentían al estar junto al otro.

 **-Eso no puede ser cierto-** , le dijo Izuku escéptico a Setsuna sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir.

 **-¡Es verdad!, la primera vez que presenté mi Quirk a los cinco años mi brazo derecho se cayó de la nada y mis padres comenzaron a gritar como locos, solo imagínate lo que les pasó cuando vieron que seguía moviéndose, ¡sus caras valían oro!, HAHAHA-** , se reía Setsuna recordando la cara de sus padres haciendo que también Izuku riera cubriéndose la boca.

 **-Jeje, sin duda fue un alivio para ellos el saber que solo era tu Quirk-** , comentó Izuku con una sonrisa.

 **-Sí, pero cuando aprendí a usarlo comenzó la verdadera tortura para ellos, no sabes cuantas veces casi les causo un infarto al hacer que una de mis manos agarraran sus pies cuando estaban dormidos en la noche, allí fue cuando le tomé apego a asustarlos-** , dijo la peliverde divertida para luego recostarse en el respaldo de su asiento.

En eso llega Dailyn que los atendía a ambos.

 **-Disculpen, ya vamos a cerrar-** , les dijo la mesera a ambos que se mostraron intrigados y miraron a su alrededor solo para percatarse de que estaba completamente vacío y varias luces estaban apagadas a excepción de la que estaba sobre su mesa.

 **-Oh disculpa, parece que se nos fue el tiempo-** , le dijo Setsuna a la castaña con una sonrisa divertida mientras se rascaba la nuca algo apenada.

 **-No se preocupe, ya que los vi tan felices decidí dejarlos así por más tiempo-** , respondió la mesera con amabilidad y Setsuna asintió para luego pararse de su asiento.

 **-Pues muchas gracias por atendernos Dailyn, estate segura de que vendré nuevamente-** , le dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

 **-Aquí le espero-** , respondió la castaña y Setsuna recogió su cartera para luego dirigirse a Izuku.

 **-Te espero abajo, Darling-** , le dijo a Izuku para luego dirigirse a las escaleras para bajar al primer piso.

Luego de eso Izuku se paraba de su asiento para hablarle a la mesera.

 **-Aquí tienes tu propina, gracias por aguantarnos por tanto tiempo y disculpa los inconvenientes-** , le dijo Izuku a la castaña mientras le daba su propina a la muchacha con una amable sonrisa.

 **-No se preocupe Deku-sama, por otro lado debería de asegurarse de no dejar escapar a su novia, parecen ser felices juntos-** , le dijo Dailyn a Izuku que se sonrojó un poco y asintió un poco nervioso para luego ir a las escaleras donde con Setsuna salieron del restaurante solo para ver las calles del exterior completamente vacías.

En eso Izuku revisa la hora en su teléfono solo para sorprenderse.

 **-¿¡Son las dos de la madrugada!?-** , preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo causando que Setsuna riera ante su reacción.

 **-Pues dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-** , comentó Setsuna mientras que se abrazaba un poco para frotar sus manos contra sus brazos.

 **-¿Tienes frío?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelinegra que sonrió algo apenada.

 **-Un poquito, en estos momentos hago una broma de que tengo sangre fría-** , respondió ella y de inmediato vio como el peliverde se estaba quitando el saco para ofrecérselo a ella.

 **-Toma, si te lo pones puede que te de menos frió-** , le dijo Izuku con una cálida y gentil sonrisa que dejó algo tonta a la peliverde que lo tomó con algo de lentitud para luego ponérselo.

 **-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-** , preguntó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras se abrigaba con el saco de Izuku y aprovechaba un poco para oler su esencia disimuladamente.

 **-Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa, ya es demasiado tarde-** , le respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que ambos caminaban por las calles vacías del lugar.

 **-¿Sabes que vivo a media hora de aquí, cierto?-** , le preguntó Setsuna al peliverde y este sonrió en respuesta.

 **-¿Sabes que de un salto puedo recorrer varios kilómetros, verdad?-** , le contraatacó con una pregunta y la chica sonrió ampliamente al momento de su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba y sus mejillas se coloraban.

* * *

Luego de eso Izuku cargó de forma nupcial a Setsuna para luego desplazarse mediante potentes saltos hacia el departamento en la cual vivía Setsuna junto con Kendo. La chica aprovechó la cercanía que tenía para apegarse más aun al torso del peliverde mientras que este disfrutaba de la sensación de llevar a Setsuna entre sus brazos.

Al final pasaron diez minutos y ya se encontraban en la entrada del edificio de departamentos en el cual tendrían que separarse. Ahora estaban ambos viéndose el uno al otro con sonrisas en sus caras, Setsuna estaba frente a las puertas de la entrada mientras que Izuku estaba a un metro de ella.

 **-¿Te pareció mala esta cita a ciegas a la que te obligaron venir?-** , le preguntó Setsuna a Izuku con una gran sonrisa bromista.

 **-En absoluto, más bien creo que deberíamos repetirlo-** , respondió Izuku con la mirada clavada en el hermoso rostro de ella que al verse vestida con su saco que le quedaba evidentemente grande, le hacía ver más delicada y frágil.

 **-Parece que ya tienes más confianza que antes Darling, no será que te contagié un poco-** , dijo ella con una linda sonrisa que causaba que Izuku sintiera nuevamente ese calor en su pecho.

 **-Supongo, pero gracias a eso ahora puedo hacer esto-** , respondió Izuku al momento de levantar la barbilla de Setsuna para luego acercarse y juntar sus labios en un profundo beso que tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra, pero segundos después ya estaba correspondiendo mientras abrazaba el cuello de Izuku y este la acercaba más a él.

Cuando el oxígeno fue vital se tuvieron que separar para quedar con respiraciones calientes recuperando el aliento mientras se miraban profundamente hasta con cierta lujuria.

 **-Guao, ahora sin duda quiero otro más-** , dijo Setsuna sintiendo su corazón a punto de explotar mientras que ansiaba volver a reanudar el acto que le fascinó.

 **-E-Eso tendrá que esperar hasta la siguiente cita-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa alejándose un poco mientras que todos sus malditos sentidos le gritaban con fuerza que siguiera hasta el final con la sexy chica que tenía al frente.

 **-Muy inteligente, Kendo seguramente este dormida y seguro que el sonido de la cama la despertaría-** , dijo Setsuna con una mirada picara mientras se relamía los labios, cosa que hizo que Izuku se pusiera rojo y que sus ojos comenzaran a girar en espirales despidiendo vapor de las orejas.

 **-L-L-Lo mejor será que me vaya ahora, m-mañana debo patrullar-** , decía Izuku mientras caminaba hacia atrás aun con nervios.

 **-Nos vemos, Darling-** , se despidió Setsuna con una feliz y carnosa sonrisa y con el ademan de una mano para que después Izuku asintiera con más calma para luego irse de un solo salto, dejando una corriente de aire que sacudió por unos momentos el cabello de Setsuna que seguía con la mirada la silueta de su enamorado hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Una vez a estar sola se giró hacia las puertas a su espalda, pero antes de entrar se percató de que seguía llevando el saco de Izuku que se le había olvidado llevárselo.

Ante esto una idea llegó rápidamente a su mente y de inmediato sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa llena de felicidad. **–Con que patrullar, eh-** , dijo Setsuna para sí misma para luego entrar al edificio con un plan en mente, pero primero le sacaría provecho a ese saco con la esencia de Izuku impregnada.

* * *

Al día siguiente nos encontramos con Izuku que vestía su traje de héroe mientras patrullaba las calles como hacia siempre. La cosa es que ahora estaba caminando por el parque en el que estaba ayer en dirección a la banca en la cual se sentó y esperó a Setsuna.

No sabía que hacia allí honestamente, no esperaba encontrarla allí o algo parecido, solo que por alguna razón apenas despertó tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de en algún momento ir a ese lugar a pesar de que sabía que no habría nadie.

Pudo observar la banca en la cual estuvo la anterior noche y se fijó en que había una prenda de color negro doblada sobre ella. Se acercó con intriga para tomar la prenda y replegarla para descubrir que era su saco, el mismo que Setsuna se había quedado la noche anterior.

Luego de eso siente una mano en su hombro que le llama la atención con un dedo, causando que se gire a ver cómo era solo una mano con un guante negro sin dedos que estaba parada sobre su hombro.

Esa mano luego saltó de su hombro al suelo para dirigirse a la sombra de unos árboles donde se unió a la silueta de una persona que estaba allí. Izuku le miró intrigado y la silueta caminó hacia la luz para hacerse ver.

 **-Me tienes esperando por casi 30 minutos Darling, así no es como se trata a una dama-** , le decía Setsuna a Izuku con una sonrisa de lado mientras llevaba puesto su traje de heroína que sin duda resaltaba a la perfección su sensual y provocativo cuerpo de modelo.

 **-S-Setsuna-san, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku sorprendido a la pelinegra que se veía realmente sensual con su traje puesto.

 **-Lo primero sería devolverte tu saco, pero mi principal razón es para que tengamos nuestra siguiente cita-** , respondió ella divertida y con una hermosa sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a Izuku modelando su perfecta figura, cosa que lo ponía nervioso a él y lo hacía sonrojarse.

 **-P-Pero ahora se supone que estamos patrullando, n-no podemos-** , dijo Izuku tratando de resistir la tentación de dejar de lado su trabajo para tener su cita con la sexy y maravillosa chica que tenía delante.

 **-Considera esto como una cita de patrullaje a ciegas, consiste en que tú no sabías nada y llego yo para decirte que patrullaremos juntos-** , contestó ella con sencillez y normalidad mientras que acercaba un dedo a la nariz de Izuku para presionársela de manera juguetona.

 **-¿Entonces esta es otra cita a ciegas?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo de lado mientras que dejaba de lado sus nervios para acortar la distancia que los separaba, cosa que fue bienvenida para Setsuna.

 **-Llámalo como quieras Darling, yo lo llamo** _ **"tomar lo que quiero"**_ **-** , respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta y sensual mientras que ponía sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de Izuku y se perdía en sus orbes verdes.

 **-¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Setsuna-san?-** , preguntó Izuku con las mejillas algo coloradas pero manteniendo en lo posible la calma para segundos después ser besado repentinamente por Setsuna que tomó la iniciativa de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso que Izuku correspondió luego de pasar la sorpresa.

Al momento en que se separaron, Izuku se mantuvo viéndola a ella que tenía una sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aire.

 **-A ti, Darling-** , respondió Setsuna con una hermosa sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, cosa que causó que esta vez Izuku se abalanzara sobre los labios de Tokage para igualar el marcador.

Al pasar un par de minutos se volvieron a separar para tomar aire y esta vez tomaron distancia para prevenir que siguieran aumentando la intensidad, de otra manera se verían orillados a practicar exhibicionismo en el parque.

 **-¡De acuerdo!, ¡vámonos Setsuna-san!-** , le dijo Izuku a su chica con una alegre sonrisa para luego tomar su mano y luego ambos comenzar a caminar fuera de allí.

 **-¿Entonces vamos a tener nuestra cita, Darling?-** , preguntó Setsuna con una pequeña sonrisa divertida e inclinando un poco su cabeza para mirarle la cara a Izuku.

 **-Sí, la segunda de muchas más-** , respondió él con seguridad y una cálida sonrisa que alegró profundamente a Setsuna para luego ambos continuar su camino tomados de la mano.

Sin duda el aceptar esa cita a ciegas dejó de ser una mala idea para Izuku, que ahora la veía como la mejor cosa que haya aceptado estando ebrio o incluso sobrio, hasta consideraba la pequeña posibilidad de agradecerles a sus amigos, porque gracias a ellos ahora tenía a una hermosa heroína graciosa y alegre como su cita de ahora en adelante.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y es ha sido todo. La verdad me quede sin casi nada que comentar, más que decir que cuando escribía "Darling" de inmediato llegaba a mi mente Zero Two de Darling in The Franxx, cosa que me facilitaba el visualizar a Setsuna como la chica alegre y divertida que me imagino. También quiero decir que se vienen más fics con otras chicas de la clase B así como otras féminas de BNHA, pero cuando me pique la vena de la inspiración.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
